Although the present invention is discussed herein particularly as is related to movable storage areas, such as the beds of vehicles such as trucks, trains, boats, etc., it is not intended to restrict use of the invention in conjunction with such movable storage areas. It is to be understood that the invention is readily applicable to static storage areas, such as outdoor areas, where goods may be temporarily stored.
In the handling of goods in connection with static storage areas and the beds of vehicles, it is desirable to have overhead access to these areas in order that the goods may be handled more efficiently. Where the vehicle is small, such as a pickup truck, a person loading or unloading goods from the bed of the truck can accomplish this task more easily if the pickup bed structure is not covered. In order to protect the goods contained in the bed of the vehicle from damage by wind, rain, etc., many trucks are provided with protective covers that permanently enclose the bed structure of the vehicle. In order to load or unload a covered truck bed, the person accomplishing this task will typically bend over during such loading and unloading operations. Loading and unloading, therefore, is typically a slow procedure when the truck bed is covered and the personnel must suffer the disadvantage of working under the low overhead of the cover.
Where large transport trucks are loaded with heavy goods, it is frequently desirable to utilize a crane in order to accomplish loading and unloading operations. Where a crane is to be utilized it is, of course, desirable that the truck bed be uncovered to facilitate overhead clearance for manipulation of the goods with the crane. For transporting, however, it is usually desirable that the goods be provided with some sort of protective covering to insure arrival of the goods in excellent condition at the time of arrival at the delivery site. For open trucks it is frequently necessary that the goods be wrapped with a protective cover that is secured in place about the goods and truck bed in order to prevent contamination or deterioration during transporting. Flexible protective covers, such as canvases and plastic wrapping, tend to deteriorate very rapidly during transporting due to wind induced movement and buffeting thereof. Obviously, deterioration of flexible covers in transit adds materially and adversely to the expenses of transportation.
It is therefore a primary feature of the present invention to provide a novel collapsible and extendable protective cover mechanism that is readily adaptable for use in conjunction with movable storage areas, such as the storage beds of vehicles, and is also adaptable for use in conjunction with static storage areas.
Another feature of the present invention concerns the provision of a collapsible and extendable protective cover mechanism that is capable of being retracted to a collapsed position in order to expose a majority of the storage area involved and is extendable to a position where substantially all of the storage area is protectively enclosed.
It is also a feature of the present invention to provide a novel collapsible and extendable protective cover mechanism incorporating a power actuation system to accomplish movement of the protective cover mechanism to the collapsed or extended positions thereof.
It is also a feature of this invention to provide a novel collapsible and extendable protective cover mechanism that is operative by the operator or a vehicle simply by selective actuation of a control system located within the driver's compartment of the vehicle.
Another feature of the present invention concerns a collapsible and extendable protective cover mechanism incorporating a plurality of substantially rigid segments that are movable into nesting relation at the collapsed position thereof to expose a majority of the storage area.
Another feature of this invention concerns the provision of a collapsible and extendable protective cover mechanism that incorporates interlocking, substantially rigid segments that include seal means to prevent air and water leakage between the segments when the cover mechanism is positioned at the extended position thereof.
Another feature of the present invention concerns the provision of a collapsible and extendable protective cover mechanism for large storage areas, such as the beds of transport trucks, wherein the cover mechanism incorporates a flexible cover that is collapsible in accordian manner to expose a majority of the storage area for overhead work.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.